broken angel
by Team Jasper Hale
Summary: summary in story
1. Chapter 1

intro because i hate doing the summeries on link idk why though

seth clearwater is the one that everyone thinks is anoying.(yes in this story he is not a wolf yet and is 13 so sorry if you dont like it.) he is also in love with jacob black, but jacob is in love with bella or so he thinks. one night as seth is walking home ,because leah didnt pick him up, he is atacked and raped by James. Jacob is the one who finds takes care of him and tryes to protect him from james. james wants to turn seth and make him his mate. Can jacob protect seth? Will jacob relizes that he loves seth?

i will start writing this but i will not post it until i get 5 or more coment saying i should 


	2. Chapter 2

Warning my summery might be better than the story and there will probably be grammar and spelling errors. Plez enjoy anyway

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 (seths pov)

Beep beep beep. 'Great another day of waking up at 6 in the morning to go to school.

I look out the window, and it's raining. So what else is new? It always rains in Forks. 'Well, at least I get to see Jacob.'

'God I love him, but he will never love me. He is in love with Bella.' I feel sorry for him, but I wish he could love me.

But no, he has to love the one girl that's with Edward Cullen. I like the guy but he kind of gives me the creeps. And Bella's ok, but she is too dependent on Edward.

But, she also took the heart of the guy I love. Maybe that's why I don't like her.

Bang bang bang. "Seth hurry up or we will be late." "Ok hang on Leah."

'crap, where did I put my shirt.' Not in the closet, not on the- oh it is on the bed.

The ride to school was awkward because leah is the only one who knows that I love Jacob.

"don't worry little bro, Jacob will propose sometime soon. And then you can have, well maybe adopt children and live happily ever after." "until you go psycho and kill us with an axe in our sleep."

"What was that?" "nothing" she just looked at me and continued "you two will get married I know it." "fat chance, he is in love with bella."

She growled "he disserves much better than that leach lover." I never get what she means by leach lover, I tried to ask her once but she said I will learn later.

I wonder what it could mean, because who would love leaches. "anyone who doesnt want my brother isn't worth it"

She is annoying but sometimes she can be awesome. "now bro shut up I like this song" 'So much for awesome'

'I hate school' "hey Seth" omg my heart skipped a beat. I turned around and there he was the god on earth, and the only one who makes my heart stop. Jacob black.

"h-hi Jake" he walked up to me. Omg omg omg I just forgot how to breathe. 'ok Seth stop acting like a school girl and focus, in out in out.

"So you have heard about my birthday bash right Seth?" 'Breathe Seth' "yea" "and you are coming right?" "Of course"

"I'm probably going to invite Bella." Of course he loves her not me.

(Jacob's pov)

I wonder why he looks so sad. "Seth are you ok, is something bugging you? Is someone messing with you?"

"I'm fine Jake, I got to go or I will be late for class. Bye" I watch him he is cute 'wait what I totally did not just think that'. He has been acting funny the past few days.

'crap he better not be turning into a wolf, he couldn't handle it.'

Oh well, time to ditch, I'm going to see Bella. 'Love riding my motorcycle, it makes me feel so free. Oh there's Bella.'

"hey bells, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my birthday bash this weekend" "oh jake I would love to, but Edward doesn't want me to be around to many wolves."

I just want to kill him. "so what you're in prison or something?" "Jake stop it it's not like that."

"please come to my party bella, your bloodsuckers know your safe with us" "I will try"

(seths pov) somewhere at night

'I hate walking at night. Leah knows this, but she leaves me anyway.

Now I have to walk home in the dark. Great and it's at least 2 miles.

Oh well I can protect myself against any crackhead that tries to mug me.'yeah what am I worrying about'.

I walk down the road some more and I feel some one following me. I turn around and there is this guy standing there with long blonde hair and red eyes. I feel glued to the spot. And I can't move.

He comes closer to me and pins me to the building. I try to move ,run, do anything, but my legs wont work.

"I don't normally play with my food, but you're a pretty one" now im scared

"wh-what do you want"

He leaned in closer until his lips were almost touching mine "you"

I know this probably sucks but plez review anyway.

Yet again I will work on chapter 2 if I get 6(yes this time six) reviews telling me I should.


End file.
